Los niños del destino (Takeru Izumi Sidehistory's)
by Ryu-kun
Summary: La historia de los nuevos niños elegidos.. que he creado para takeru Izumi.. Miguel es el primero por ser el que tiene la historia mas larga al conocer a Devilmon . Proximamente Miza tendrá sus historia. Esto es para el concurso de Yuki_agumon.
1. Inocencia y Fe

Como volverse un niño elegido sin morir en el proceso.  
La historia de Miguel.  
  
Titulo general.  
Inocencia y Fe.  
  
Titulo que le daría Miguel.  
  
Cuando conocí a Batman.  
  
Okay antes de qye empecemos dejenme hacer unas aclaraciones.  
Miguel es un personaje que yo creé.. A diferencia de los demás Fanfics Miguel no esta basado en ningun personaje de anime u persona de la vida real.   
  
Revelando algo que no devería hasta el episodio seis o siete de Takeru Izumi.  
  
Emblema: Fe.  
Digimon: Poyomon/Tokomon/Tsukaimon/Devilmon  
  
Esta es la historia de como se conocieron. y como miguel se convirtió en un niño elegido y no murió en el proceso de conocer a Devilmon su digimon.(Si alguno de ustedes no se dio cuenta.. si miguel tiene a devilmon como digimon.)  
  
Esto es preludio a Takeru Izumi..  
  
Cuatro años antes.  
  
Ciudad de Mexico.  
31 de Octubre de 1995.  
  
Una famila pasaba sus días festivos en la capital del país.  
Un padre.. sus tres hijas de 16, 13 y 10 años respectivamente.   
El unico hijo varón del grupo estaba en los hombros de sus padre.   
Dormido.  
  
Estaba muy cansado.. el viaje desde el poblado de Piedras negras Zacatecas fue muy cansado para el niño. Apenas con cuatro años de edad. era muy bonito..  
  
Cabello negro.. tez morena clara.. El niño casi parecía un muñeco.. de no ser por su pacifica respiración.  
  
La familia se detuvo a descansar en un restaurante.. En el noticiario se oía acerca de un atentado en japon donde pareció haberse desatado una guerra.. cientos de miles de dolares en daños.. y una gran destrucción..  
  
El padre de familia despertó a su hijo para que se lavará las manos.  
  
"Papi.. ya vamos a comer" dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos.  
"Si Miguelito" dijo su papá mientras los llevaba al baño para que se lavará las manos.  
  
"Uff creo que papá lo esta malcriando" dijo la mayor.  
  
"Ayy.. Carmen si mira quien habla.. tu le cortas la comida para se la pueda comer" dijo la niña de en medio.  
  
"Rebeca.. deja de estar molestando a Carmen.. tu eres peor.. haces que te acompañe a todas la citas.. y dejas que tus novios le compren dulces y helados" dijo la niña menor.  
  
"Pues claro.. Gabriela es la unica forma en que puedo tener novio.. papá no me deja salir sino tengo chaperon.." dijo Rebeca.  
  
"Además de que tu no lo dejas salir de los rezos y lo llevas a misa todos los días" dijo Carmen.  
  
"Un niño debe jugar con los demás niños.. no estar metido en la iglesia" le dijo la mayor.  
  
"Ayy si tu como no.-.. ya vi como espantas a sus amigos. Cuando levantaste del suelo al chico que le pegó.. eres muy brusca.. le agarraste la oreja y lo levantaste hasta que casi se le desprendió la oreja" dijo Gabriela.  
  
"Nadie lastima a mi hermanito y se queda tan campante" dijo Gabriela.  
  
"Ya dejen de estar peleando o vamos a terminar castigadas en el hotel" dijo Rebeca mientras esas palabras producían la magia de calmar la ira fraterna.  
  
"Ya decidieron que van a pedir" dijo el papá que traía a su cargando a su hijo de la cintura.  
  
"Yo unas enchiladas" dijo rebeca.  
"Yo quiero unas quesadillas" dijo Carmen.  
"Yo unas entomatas" dijo Gabriela.  
"Bueno entonces yo me comeré unos pozole" dijo el papá mientras todos miraron al niño.  
"Y tu miguelito que quieres" preguntaron todos.  
  
"Ensalada..... de frutas con mucha miel" dijo muy entusiasmado.  
  
"Mmm tienes que comer otra cosa que no sea el postre" dijo Rebeca.  
"Tamales de elote con mermelada de piña" dijo el niño.  
  
Ok se que suena irreal que una hoja pasé por la mesa y se oiga el sonido del aire y todo este en silencio.(Los tamales son una especie de pan de maiz al vapor.. los tamales de elote son dulces y con mermelada son ricos)  
  
"Pero me conformo con tamales de carne" dijo el niño mientras el barrullo del restaurante regresaba.  
  
La familia sonrió ante la ocurrencia del niño.. A veces era muy divertido cuando tenía esas ocurrencias.. A Rebeca la ponía en aprietos cuando llegaba el momento romantico.. a veces el rompía todo el romantisismo de la escena y a veces se quedaba dormido y Rebeca terminaba cargandolo.. aunque sus pretendientes opinaban que se veía muy tierna cuidando de su hermanito.  
  
Generalmente la imagen que tenían del niño era muy buena.. Era muy parecido a su madre. Mismo cabello.. mismos ojos.. Era amable y tranquilo.. igual que ella.  
  
Solo un detalle empañaba todo.  
Gabriela la madre de ellos y al esposa de jose.. Murio cuando nació miguel.  
  
Al principio.. las hermanas le echaron la culpa al pequeño bebe. su madre era muy buena con todas y especialmente era alguien con quien se podía confiar.  
  
Sin embargo poco a poco se empezaron a encariñar con el pequeño.  
Especiamente desde que se obró el primer milagro..  
  
Su padre.. dejó de beber y se empezó a ocupar de la casa.. y de ellas..  
si perdieron a una madre.. pero recuperaron a un padre amable y cariñoso.  
  
Algunas cosas cambiaban de pronto. No siempre para bien.. pero así era la vida.  
Vivían en la provincia.. pero no importaba.. Aire fresco y puro de la montaña... y no como el aire contaminado de la ciudad de mexico.  
  
El viaje era una una especie de vacaciones.. Ademas de que necesitaban cosas que normalmente no se pueden conseguir en un pueblo.. una televisión de 29 pulgadas a color y con control remoto.  
  
Todo era un viaje familiar.. Además había muchas cosas que ver.. Un viaje muy agradable había sido este en busca de la televisión.  
  
Habían visitado reino aventura(Ahora llamado Six flaggs) y se habían divertido mucho. Ya era tarde cuando salieron del restarante.. Tiempo de ir al hotel y descansar.. el pequeño ya había tenido suficiente.. y estaba dormido en brazos de su padre.  
  
Okay todo esta bien aqui.. Todo es calido y tierno aqui.   
Ahora aqui viene lo Dark.  
  
En la ciudad de mexico uno tiene que cuidar mucho a sus hijos especialmenta a los que se ven tiernos y adorables.. porque hay bandas que se dedican a robar niños.. ya sea para venderlos en estados unidos a lso padres que no pueden tenr hijos.. o para para algun otro proposito oscuro.. Que uno no se quiere imaginar.  
  
El caso es que cuando entraron al metro despertaron a miguel para que pudiera caminar pues ya era algo pesado para que lo estuvieran cargando todo el día.  
  
Todo ocurrió en unas segundos que parecieron eternos.. Le preguntaron la hora al señor jose.. y justo cuando miraba su reloj lo empujaron por la barrera .. justo hacia los rieles mientras se llevaban al pequeño a fuerza de carrera.  
  
Dos de las chicas se quedaron a ayudar a su padre a subir mientras la mayor seguía al otro.. Si el otro llegaba a un carro.. tal vez nunca mas volverían a ver su hermanito.. Por eso ella corrio todo lo que podía para alcanzarlo..   
Aqui es cuando todo se volvió raro.  
Tembló como si estuvieran un bombardeado al metro.. empezaron a caer pedazos del techo.. El que se llevaba al chico se cayó.. y corrió por su vida mas que ocuparse por el.. Como todas la ratas temía a morir antes de tiempo.. y corrio hacia la salida..  
  
  
El chico se quedó en el suelo sin saber que hacer justo cuando cayeron unas vigas estructurales.. y algo mas..  
  
Punto de vista de miguel.  
  
Cerré mis ojos cuando el rata me tiró.. Y mas cuando vi lo que iba a caer encima.. pensé que ya me iba a petatear..(Es una forma de decir me voy a morir)  
  
Cuando abri los ojos ví un gran poste enfrente de mi.. era.. de.. fierro.. encima de mí había muchas piedras,, y parecía que me iba a aplastar..  
  
Tenía mucho miedo.. Tanto que casi me hice pipi..  
  
En ese entonces lo ví..  
Al señor en traje de Batman.. Era Halloween..  
  
Estaba atrapado igual que yo..  
Pero el estaba mucho peor.. tenía una piedrota encima..  
Pero no estaba muerto..   
  
Era el peor disfraz de batman que había visto.. la mascara.. las orejas parecía cuernos.. y no se veían tan padres como en la tele..  
  
Sin embargo sabía que estaba enfermo por la manera en estaba tirado..  
  
Le quité piedras de la cara para que no estuviera tan incomodo y me quedé sentado..  
Tenía la cara blanca.. devía haber ser un disfraz muy bueno para que tuviera la cara blanca.. y además tenía dos colmillos.. como los que venden en la tienda.. esos dientes de hule..  
  
Me quede mirandolo.. Luego abrió los ojos y hablo.. pero no le entendí..  
Quisó levantrse.. y tuve que mostrarle que si se movía las piedrotas nos caerian encima..  
  
Luego le dí un jugo que tenía guardado en mi mochila.. tambien traía unos doritos nachos.. y un gansito(Es un pastelillo relleno de rema y memerlada de fresa.. con cubierta de chocolate.. para los que no viven en mexico.)  
  
Le dí mi jugo.. bueno mas bien.. se lo puse en la boca para que lo tomará pues no podía mover los brazos..   
Tardó algo en tomarlo.. tuve que tomar un poco yo para que entendiera que se lo estaba dando.. y luego le di de mis doritos.. esperaba que al manos alguien nos sacará de allí..   
Tenía miedo..   
Pero no quería estar solo..  
Ese señor me hacía compañia.. y no era tan malo estar allí.. solo que extrañaba a mi papi.. quería llorar.. pero ya era un niño grande y no debía llorar así que me aguante las lagrimas..  
  
Punto de vista de Devilmon.  
  
Escapé de los dark masters solo para verme persiguido por cyber dramon.. Pude escapar a traves de una puerta hacia otro mundo.. y pero el me siguió hasta allí y peleamos en el aire sobre una gran ciudad.. la mas grande que he visto.  
  
"Unete a los Dark masters.. asi como yo y tendrás gran poder.. además de que no serás perseguido" le dijo mientras lo miraba en el frio aire nocturno.  
  
"nunca" le dije con orgullo.. nunca sería esclavo de nadie.. si hubiera llegado a la isla file.. me hubiera podido esconder hasta que mi poder creciera..   
  
Pero el me alcanzo antes de que pudiera cumplir mi ambición..  
Así que empezamos a pelear y terminamos aqui.. donde no hay Hukori hakumuras que pueda usar. Mi poder es debil.. el es una digimon en nivel perfeccionado y para colmo es una vacuna.. sus ataques son por naturaleza mas fuertes que los mios..  
  
"Cyber nail" gritó mientras sus garras fueron lanzadas hacia mí las esquive por milimetros.  
  
"Toque de la muerte" le dije mientras le tocaba el pecho y sentía como su piel ardía..  
Si lo había herido.. Muy bien todavía podía ganar..  
Pero el maldito era endemoniadamente rapido.. con cuatro alas le dan mayor manibravilidad en el aire..   
  
"Hell constrictor" le lanzó mi rayo de enrgía el unico ataque a distancia que puede pararlo, ahora que había perdido los engrandes negros..  
  
El maldito es mas rapido de lo que pensé..  
Me dio un golpe con su garra en la espalda y un rodillazo en el pecho..  
El maldito era mas fuerte que yo.. apenas podía seguir volando.. era demasiado para mí..   
Así que traté de hacer lo ultimo que el hubiera esperado..  
Y trate de infectarlo con lo ultimo de mi fuerza lance un engrande negro hacia el..  
  
Lo esquivó pero quedó a mi alcance y lo atrapé con mis garras y allí mismo use el toque de la muerte en mis dos manos usando todo mi poder restante y por ultimo el engrande negro lo golpeó en la espalda..  
  
Pero no me quedó fuerzas y el se liberó de mi abrazo y me golpeó con fuerzas.. y cai..   
  
Me estrellé en uan construccción extraña...  
Cuando despierto trate de liberarme y este extraño.. no se lo que sea me avisa de que si muevo los escombros me caera el techo encima.  
  
Y luego me da un extraño liquido..  
Le da un sorbo y luego me lo da a mi..  
Lo tomó con desconfianza.. y es dulce..  
Luego me da algunas extrañas cosas que no saben mal y al final un extraño bocado de algo dulce..  
Sabe bien..  
Y luego lo miró..  
Se ve muy diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado..  
Es mas pequeño que un agumon..   
Piel suave..  
Usa ropa para cubrir su piel indefensa..  
Y tambien calzado extraño..  
  
No se ve peligroso.. no trae armas  
Indefenso..  
Tal vez quiere que lo proteja..  
No.. si eso fuera ya se las hubiera arreglado para sacarme de aqui para que estuviera en deuda con el..  
Nada es gratis en este mundo.. yo lo sé.  
  
Algunas rocas sueltas caen..  
Y entonces lo veo temblar..   
Pone sus manos en su cabeza para protegerse..  
Y veo algo mas..  
Algo brillante cae de su cara..  
Es como agua..  
Salen de sus ojos..  
  
Tiene miedo..   
Puedo olerlo..  
Mucho miedo..  
Trata de sobreponerse..  
Tiene orgullo..  
No quiere que lo vea..  
Llorrar.. si eso es..  
  
Requiere mucho coraje tratar de no mostrar lagrimas.. pero requiere mas valor dejarlas escapar..  
  
Mas piedras caen..  
El... lo que sea corre a mi lado..  
Tiene miedo.. ya no puede ocultarlo..  
  
Porque esta cubriendo con su cuerpo mi cara..  
Esta temblando incontrolablemente..  
Deja de hacer eso..  
Me estas molestando..  
  
  
  
Punto de vista de miguel.  
  
Tengo miedo mucho miedo..  
Las piedras no van caer encima..  
Nos van a apechurrar..  
Y nos vamos a morrir.  
  
No quiero morir  
No quieroo que me vea llorar..  
Soy un niño grnade ahora soy un niño grande..  
Mas piedras tengo miedo..  
  
El me cuidará..  
No quiero morir solo..  
Por favor..  
dios ayudanos..  
  
El niño lo dice mientras ve como un pedazo grande esta a punto de caer..  
  
  
Oh dios no..  
Pero si no quieres que sufra.. mas..  
No quiero ver cuando me cae encima..  
  
El chico va hacia donde esta devilmon..  
Tiene tanto miedo..  
Y tampoco quiere que el otro vea que el fin esta cerca y lo cubre para que no ve cuando cae la piedra..  
  
El sonido de la piedra que cae es muy escandaloso..   
Y al niño casi se le paraliza el corazón..  
  
  
Devilmon punto de vista..  
  
¿Que esta haciendo?  
Quiere protegerme  
  
¿Porque?  
No dejaré que..  
Que me salves..  
Yo.. yo..   
  
Con esfuerzo que devería ser demasiado para Devilmon.. el digimon virus de la clase demonio se liberá de los escombros..  
  
Su fuerza inhumana acudio a él con gran rapidez.. a pesar de sus heridas devilmon siente corre el poder por su cuerpó..  
La ira de ser salvado por un creatura inferior y tan debil le dio poder..  
Mucho poder..  
  
Con sus alas negras cubriendo su cuerpo.. El demonio ascendió hacia arriba mientras los escombros cain a su alrededor..   
  
Subió y finalmente vio la razón por la que emepzó a caer los escombros..  
  
"Cyber dramon" dijo mientras se elevaba ahasta una gran altura..  
  
El otro los siguió hasta su altura.  
"No escaparas esta vez" le dijo mientras Devilmon dejó de volar lo veía desde una distancia segura.  
  
Un pequeño grito.. llamó la antención de ambos..  
Devilmon recordó al pequeño niño.. Se lo había llevado consigo.. sin darse cuenta eestaba aferrado a su cuello.  
  
Cyber dramon aprovecho la confusión de devilmon y se lanzó hacia él.  
Devilmon apenas pudo esquivarlo.. su primer impulso fue tomar al chico y librarse de él.. pero cyberdramon no lo dejaba.. sus ataquyes eran muy rapidos..  
  
Devilmon lanzó un engrande negro hacia la cara del otro.  
El engrande dio de lleno en el casco de cyberdramon.. haciendo una grieta..   
Devilmon sintió sus poderes crecer por alguna razon..  
  
Miguel.  
  
Es nuestro fin..  
Dios que no duela..  
  
Dios mio se esta liberando...  
Y..  
y..   
Esta volando esta volando...  
Es..   
Es..  
Batman.. sie s batman..  
Y..  
¿Batman vuela?  
  
Si es Batman..   
Pero que es eso.. es un mosntruo..  
Tengo miedo..   
Y Batman esta aqui..  
Me protege..  
Miró como lanza su batarang hacia el mosntruo y le da en cabezota..  
El clang es como en las caricaturas..  
Si batman me protege nada saldrá mal..  
Mientras no me caiga..  
Pero Batman gabará siempre ganan los buenos.  
"Tu puedes batman"  
  
Devilmon siente el poder crecer dentro de él..  
Como nunca antes..  
  
"Cyber nail" grita cyber dramon mientras se lanza contra devilmon..  
Pero el digimon emonio hace que slaga un engrande negro y lo usa como escudo. protegiendose de las garras mortales.  
  
"Toque de la muerte" grita devilmon mientras lo golepa ne el pcho con su puño envuelto en energía roja.  
  
Mas energía acude a él..  
  
Miguel.  
  
Dale duro batman..  
Tu puedes..  
Dale otro  
  
Devilmon sabía que la batalla no duraría mucho con el estorbo en su cuello..  
Y luego divisó su salvación.  
  
Devilmon incremento su ataque sus engrandes negros aparecieron a su alrededor.. Pudo crear mas.. y no sabía de donde sacaba la fuerza.. estaba muy debil hacia unos minutos y ahora se sentía como nuevo..  
  
Reanudo su ataque lanzando engrandes negros hacia Cyberdramon y uno de ellos lo golepó y mas emepzaron a golpear.  
"Hell constrictor" gritó devilmon mientras su rayo de energía iba hacia cyberdramon..  
Lanzando lo hacia la turbina de un avion que iba desendiendo hacia el aeropuerto que estaba a sus pies.  
  
Cyber dramon gritó cuando pasó por la turnbian.. y de allí solo salieron particulas negras que desaparecieron en el aire..  
  
Devilmon sonrió mientras el niño reia. sin saber que estaba pasando..  
  
Punto de vista de Miguel.  
  
Que padre..  
Como en las caricaturas..  
  
Devilmon descendio al suelo.. Donde el niño se descolgó de su cuello.  
  
Fue un momento extraño para devilmon mientras el otro habla.. pero no le entendía nada..  
Finalmente cuando se iba a elevar hacia el cielo..  
Una luz los iluminó a los dos..  
Devilmon cerró sus ojos..  
"Maldición.. me encontraron"  
Segundos después Miguel estaba solo.  
  
Su padre llegó corriendo hacia el y lo tomó en sus brazos.  
"Enano.. estas bien" dijo rebeca meintars lo abrazaba..  
"Nos preocupaste mucho" dijo carmen mientras los abrazaba a los dos.  
"Vimos esa luz que ilumino este lugar y pensamos.. que estarías aqui" dijo la menor.. "Es un milagro" dijo  
  
El niño rompió el momnto conmovedor cuando dijo. "No tenía miedo.. Batman me salvó" dijo mientras abrazaba a su papá.  
  
"Batman" preguntaron su familia.. Miguel estaba muy contento.  
  
En otro lugar con Devilmon.  
  
"¿Quien eres tu?"  
"Mi nombre es genai."  
"¿Porque me trajiste aqui?"  
Genai no respondió pero luego le dijo.  
"Tus poderes era muy grandes en ese mundo.. pudiste contra cyber dramon un digimon vacuna.. y en nivel perfeccionado..  
  
"Fue suerte"  
No.. fue un niño elegido"  
Un ¿que?  
El niño que traís era un niño elgido.. un niño te dio poder..  
Devilmon se quedó callado un instante.  
  
El demonio se llevó su mano a su barbilla para pensarlo.  
"Así que ese es el poder de un niño elegido" dijo mientras sintió algo en el cuello y vio uan cadena con un crucifijo..  
Genai pensó detenidamente el problema.  
"Podrías tener mas poder con un niño legido.. podrías vencer a lso darkmaster" dijo Genai.  
  
"Podria ser" dijo devilmon mientras pensaba detenidamente.  
Genai.. estaba desesperado.. pero vio la escena con detenimiento.. Había una posibilidad.. una sola.. Y al ver como devilmo miró la cadena en su cuello se la confirmo.  
  
"Podrias esconderte en la isla file" dijo genai. "Tal vez mas a futuro.. podría tener un niño elgido que te de poder.. y derrotes a lso darkmasters.  
  
Devilmon lo pensó.. El anciano que tenía enfrente no era tonto.. si Devilmon ganaba la guerra sería como lso dark masters.. pero luego lo pensó.. el anciano tambien querría poder.. Si el ganaba.. si eso era.. El anciano tendría mucho mas ventajas.. Y en cierta forma todo tuvo sentido para devilmon.  
  
El dicho tu rascas mi espalda y yo rasco la tuya le vino a la mente.. Si el anciano podría ayudarlo a conquistar al digimundo. con su ayuda podría tenerlo dominado.  
  
Los niños elegidos vendrán al digimundo en unos cuantos milenios.. y tupoder podría crecer mas de lo que imaginas.. tal vez llegues a nivel mega.  
  
Devilmon se quedó pensando un escondite de los darkmasters.. poder en el futuro.. esto es demasiado bueno.. El anciano sabe.. si sabe que puedo ganar.. y el quiere estar del lado del ganador..  
  
"Me esconderé en la isla file y esperaré a que me mandes a uno de esos niños elegidos" dijo devilmon.  
  
Una cosas mas.. Debes cuidarlo muy bien.. si lo cuidas bien te dará su poder como niño elegido y así no temerás a los darkmasters.  
  
Devilmon sonrio.  
"Eso será facil"  
  
Cuando se fue..  
Genai suspiró..  
Eso fue muy dificil..  
Pero al ver la batalla vio un pequeño cambio que Devilmon no notó.  
El demonio pudo haber soltado al niño cuando salieron de entre los escombros.. pero no lo hizo.. lo tenía bien sujeto solo que no se dio cuenta.  
  
Genai suspiro.. tal vez ese niño podría cambiar a Devilmon.. entre mas niños elegidos hubiera.. mayor oportunidad tenían de ganar.  
  
Uno virus de nuestro lado.. y ahora falta mas niños.. con otros cuatro y todo estará bien..  
"Alguno de los niños tendrá un digimon angel que podrá controlar a Devilmon" pensó genai.. y luego vio los datos de los niños y se detuvo en uno en aprticular.. uno rubio.. "si uno de ellos podrá tener a un digimon angel"  
  
Genai sonrio..  
Un leve rayo de esperanza ilumino el futuro sombrio.  
  
El fin.  
Continua en Takeru izumi.  
  
Comentarios..  
Bueno miguel.. se merece algo de credito por tener a devilmon.. Aclaración.. Miguel no se parece nada a mi.. asi que no se hagan a la idea.   
cuando creé a miguelo lo hice creando primero al emblema y luego al niño. Miguel fue inspirado por el emblema de la fe.. y decidí darle ochos años de edad.. Bueno se parece un poco a Akira de Clamp campus Detectives..  
Es adorable.. Cuidado Tk.. tienes competencia en el lado tierno.. 


	2. Nobleza y Audacia

Como volverse un niño elegido sin morir en el proceso.  
La historia de Miza.  
  
Titulo general.  
Nobleza y audacia.  
  
Titulo que le daría Miza.  
ich werde Ihr Gesicht treten  
  
erhalten Sie das verlorenes romeo oder i gehend, Ihr Gesicht zu treten   
Traducción  
Pierdete Romeo o te romperé la cara.  
  
Okay okay como dije antes Miza es mi personaje yo la cree con mucho cariño a pesar de que parezca un chico.. es una chica. (Vean a Ursula tenjou en el anillo magico y sabran que a que me refiero.) Uthena Tenjou  
  
asi que empecemos  
  
"John otra vez me esta molestando" dijo una niña de cabello rubio llamada Sania.  
"Y por que no le dices que deje de molestar que tu no lo quieres.. que es patón.. barrigón.. y con los dientes chuecos" dijo una niña con el pelo de color miel y ojos azules.  
  
"Ayy miza.. como crees que una niña como yo le diría algo como eso a un niño" dijo sania un poco divertida.  
  
"Miza.. las niñas deben ser lindas educadas y corteses.. los niños son majaderos, maleducados y apestan" dijo una niña con el cabello blanco,  
  
"Isobel.. ¿no crees que te estas pasando?" dijo Sania.  
"Es la verdad no se bañan.. si sus mamás no los obligan y no se ponen desodorante" dijo Isobel.  
"¿Que es desosdorante?" dijo miza.  
"Mmmh no lo se pero es lo que dice mi hermana mayor.. dice que es como el talco" dijo Isobel.  
  
"Pues a mi me gustaría hacer todo lo que ellos hacen" dijo miza mientras se recostaba en la alfombra.  
  
"Señorita Miza no debe acostarse de esa forma.. las niñas debe tener una buena postura" dijo una señora de edad avanzada.  
  
"Si maestra Akari" dijeron las niñas sin muchas ganas cuando pasó la maestra akari.  
  
"Vieja bruja" dijo Miza.  
"Ya olvidalo Miza.. ella es una quedada(Una solterona) que se la pasa amargandole la vida a los demás" dijo Isobel. "Mi mamá dice que fue rechazada por en su baile de graduación, por todos los chicos de su generacion"  
  
"A veces desearía ser niño.. para poder hacer lo que quisiera" dijo miza mientras miraba por la ventana.  
  
"Miza ¿en que estas pensando?" le dijeron sus amigas.  
  
"Mirenlo.. los niños corren, juegan en el lodo, cuando llueve salen a correr en la lluvia, tambien van en sus bicicletas por donde no nos dejan nuestros papa.. hacen todo lo que les da la gana y los papas ni les dicen nada" dijo Miza.  
  
"Miza a veces eres extraña" dijo Isobel.  
"Pero te comprendo" dijo sania.  
"Si es cierto.. a veces me gustaría que mi papá no me dijera princesita" dijo Sania con cara de enfado.  
"Y el escandolo que hacen si te manchas el vestido" dijo Isobel  
  
"Hola niñas quien será la afortunada que saldra con el gran principe Charles" dijo un niño con sonrisa presuntuosa.  
  
"Maestra Akari.. charles dijo una grosería" dijo miza mientras la suosodicha maestra venía y se llevaba de la oreja a Charles.  
  
"Miza.."  
"Charles es un ..... tonto" dijo miza mientras no sentía las palabras fueran las correctas.  
  
"Miza mizaa.. vamos a ver a mi casa un nuevo pelicua.. es Sailor Moon R.. dicen que es muy romamntica" dijo Sania mientras Miza suspiraba ante la idea de pasar nuna hora viendo como la heroina decía incoherencias.. y se la pasaba tras su amado principe de la capa.  
  
La pelicula no estuvo tan mal con excepción de las protagonistas.  
A miza le gustó particularme cuando Fiore golpeeó a las Sailor Scouts.  
(Demasiaodo dulce para mi agrado) pensó al ver a las sailor scouts.  
  
De pronto la mirada de Miza se posó en un extraño video que estaba en la mochila del hermano de Sania.  
  
Parecía un video normal..   
  
Shoujo Kakumei Uthena  
Subtitulos en Alemán  
  
LE dio la vuelta a la portada trasera y vio un duelo con espadas.  
El dibujo era muy hermoso.  
  
"Chicas y su ponemos este video" dijo mientras mostraba la caja a sus amigas"  
"Woo un principe y una princesa" dijo Sania.  
"Una hermosa historia de amor" dijo Isobel.  
Pusieron la pelicula antes de que ellas mirara la contraportada.  
  
"Había una vez"  
Miza gruño al oir eso.  
La pequeña princesa estaba muy triste porque su madre y su padre habían muerto.  
De pronto apareció un principe montado en su caballo blanco.  
  
(Si claro.. como si no pudiera aparecer en una harley davison con una chamarra de cuero negro.. y lentes oscuros) pensó Miza.  
  
"Que principe" dijeron sus amigas con ojos de borrego a medio morir. "Alto y moreno"  
  
El principie tenía una fragancia como las rosas blancas. Le secó las lagrimas y la consoló.  
Después le dijo. "Si conserva tu nobleza es posible que este anillo te guie a mi lado, algun día" dijo el principe.  
La pequeña princesa no supo si ese, era en realidad un anillo de compromiso.  
Pero quedó tan prendada por la nobleza del principe que decidió volverse principe ella misma.  
  
Miza parpadeó lo mismo que las demás niñas.  
Y la escena cambió a un instituto muy parecido al de ellas.  
  
Después se vio el primer episodio de Shoujo kakumei Uthena(El anillo magico)  
  
A Miza le encató cada parte del capitulo se quedó tan grabado en su mente.. y particularme la parte donde Uthena reta a duelo al estupido de pelo verde.. que por cierto se le olvidó como se llamaba. Pero estuvo fascinada con yuri y Uthena..   
  
Ella practiamente reverencio cada parte del video. Idolatrizó a la protagonista. Horas mas tarde Miza llegaba a su casa todavia pensando en el video.  
  
"Mami ya vine" dijo la niña mientras su mamá venía y le decía.  
"Miza vamos a hacer galletitas para tu abuelo.. hoy vamos a verlo" dijo la mamá. "Si mami" dijo la niña sin mucho entusiasmo.  
  
Mas tarde terminaron y llegaron a casa del abuelo. el abuelo de miza estaba espernadola con una gran caja de regalo.  
  
Miza abrió su regalo y contempló la muñeca barbie.   
"Gracias abuelo" dijo con cierto desengano. Y luego pensó en su habitación mientras acomodaba la muñeca en el rincon. y que se quedará allí a guardar polvo.  
  
"Miza se parece mucho a Joshua" dijo el abuelo.  
"Es verdad.. es tan linda y tierna" dijo su mamá.  
  
A Miza no le gustó que su madre se referiera a ella como una muñequita.  
Ella se levantó y recorrió la casa de su abuelo. mientras los adultos platicaban.  
  
Admirando la reliquias las espadas en la pared.. las armaduras.. Y sin saberlo terminó en el cuarto de su padre..  
Ella entró movida por la curiosidad.. mirando el cuarto.. muchas imagens de su papá cuando era niño..  
  
Ella se dio cuenta del parecido.. Solo que el se veía un poco.. mimado.  
miza se iba a retirar cuando vio el tocador entreabierto y se acercó.  
  
Ella vio ropa de papá.. Era divertido ver las modas de hacia varios años..(Han visto la ropa europea de hace mas de 30 años.. huyy)  
  
Ella se rio un poco de la ridiculesces de los años sesenta. y luego vio algo que le interesó. Un par de shorts de mezclilla.. una camiseta multicolor.. y una gorra.  
  
Ella los tomó y fue al baño.. se le ocurrió una idea..  
Ella se probó la ropa y se miró al espejo.. Y luego ella se pusó una gorra y sonrió.  
  
Se dejó puesto el short y la camiseta debajo del vestido.. y luego se fue a su casa con sus papas cuando terminó la visita al abuelo.  
  
Tenía pensado algo divertido.   
Ella empezó a taradear la cancion que había oido en video muy contenta.  
  
Cuando llegó a su casa y busco el tinte negro de los zapatos.. tinta negra chica y lo mezclo todo en una cubeta y allí, tiró el short la camiseta multiclor y la gorra. Los dejó allí un hora y luego los dejo secar.  
Al final la ropa tenía un color muy decente.   
Negro.  
  
Al día siguiente no podía esperar para poder en practica su plan.  
El cual era divertirse a mas no poder.  
  
En el receso.  
  
Charles y john quería conseguir la antención de Sania E isobel.  
De impoviso alguien les habló.  
Su voz era fria.  
Y las chicos y los chicos voltearon a verlo.  
Era Miza vestía el short negro y la camiseta negra. De tal modo que parecía un niño. Su larga cabellera estaba escondida por la gorra. Y sus ojos miraban a los dos chicos.  
  
"Largate de aqui Ella son nuestras chicas" dijeron con tada presunción que pueden tener dos niños de primer grado.  
  
Miza en ese momento pateó la entrepierna de charles, y sonrió al ver como el otro caía al suelo presa del dolor.  
John trató del golpearla en la cara, pero falló aunque casi le quitó la gorra.  
  
Miza le lanzó un golpe directo a la cara para evitar que le quitara la gorra.  
El niño cayó al suelo mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca.  
"Mis dientes" dijo el niño.  
  
En ese momento.   
La maestra akari vio lo que pasó y antes de que Miza se diera cuenta la tomó de la oreja.  
  
Miza habló en un tono de voz mas alto de lo normal.  
"Oiga tengo que oir con eso vieja bruja" dijo mientras le pisaba con fuerza el pie.  
  
Después una sonrisa diabolica inundo su cara y le dio un puntapie en la espinilla con lo que la maestra fue tras el "chico"  
  
Lo persiguio por toda la escuela con la ayuda de otros maestros pues el "chiquillo" lanzo bombas stinkers en los salones y causó un caos al lanzar varias canicas al piso con lo que se cayeron al piso.  
  
Dio una vuelta rapida y lanzó varios cohetes y petardos en los baños de los niños y entró en el de las niñas en donde sacó un cohetes de los denominados cañones(Para los que no saben es un cohete que estalla muy fuerte)  
  
Miza se puso su vestido largo y tiró su gorra fuera del baño antes de salir corriendo del baño.  
"Un niño se metió al baño" gritó mientras los maestros entraban en los baños al tiempo de que todos los cohetes tronaban.  
  
Miza regresón con su amigas muy contenta mientras Sania e Isobel estaban con ojos de borrego a medio morir.  
  
"Ayyy.. Nett(significa lindo en aleman)" dijo Sania con corazoncitos  
"kühl, reizvoll (significa cool en aleman y la ultima segnifica sexy)" dijo isobel medio muerta de felicidad.  
"Si es muy valiente.. la clase de hombre que me gusta" dijo Miza en broma.. pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
Sus amigas supiraron mientras Miza sonreía al ver a los maestros salir de la escuela sin una pista de quien fue el chiquillo que causo tal alboroto.  
  
Miza sonrió.  
(Esto es muy divertido.. será mejor que lo haga mas seguido.. el poder.. y la oportunidad) pensó mientras la profesora Akari se dirigía a ella.  
  
"No vieron a un chiquillo desarapado que pasó por aqui" dijo la profesora akari.  
  
Las niñas dijeron que no.. e incluso se vio una pequeña aureola en la cabeza de miza.  
  
(Esto será de lo mas divertido) pensó mientras planeaba su siguiente aventura..  
  
The end.  
  
Comentarios:  
Bueno ahora entiende que Miza es una niña que se disfraza de niño para divertirse a sus anchas.. Que hace cosas que normalmente no podría hacer sin que la molestaran.. y ademas.. se sale con la suya.. ¬¬  
Dedicado unica y exlusivamente a Neko-chan, torichan, tora-chan, Aricha y JAE.  



End file.
